Code Lyokon tunnuskappale
Code Lyokon tunnuskappale, alkuperäiseltä nimeltään Un Monde Sans Danger (Vaaraton maailma), on laulu, joka soi jokaisen Code Lyoko -jakson alussa 1-4-kausilla. Alkuperäisen version laulaa Julien Lamassonne, englanninkielisen (A World Without Danger) Noam Kaniel ja suomenkielisen Jon-Jon Geitel. Sanat Suomeksi full|right|335 px Tulethan, kanssas mun maailmaan seuraavaan? Yhdessä voidaan niin me muut pelastaa. Tässä näin, käsikkäin maailmaa valaistaan. Tänään me pahuus tuhotaan. Code Lyoko Me se nollataan Code Lyoko Muita suojellaan Code Lyoko Kun vain kutsutaan Code Lyoko Aina taistellaan! Pitkä versio ranskaksi Il existe un monde Virtuel et différent Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattant Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Se donner, une chance, De tout effacer, On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Pour refaire, Un Monde Sans Danger Code Lyoko Tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko Un Monde Sans Danger Code Lyoko Tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko Un Monde Sans Danger Tout est numérique, et pixellisé dans ce monde Il nous faudra, du courage et de l'entre aide Mais dites-vous bien, que l'on risque notre vie On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Se donner, une chance, De tout effacer, On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Pour refaire, Un Monde Sans Danger Code Lyoko Tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko Un Monde Sans Danger Code Lyoko Tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko Un Monde Sans Danger On vous promet, de donner le maximum Contre la menace, et de sauver tous les hommes On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Se donner, une chance, De tour effacer, On ira, on saura, Sauver notre existance, Pour refaire, Un Monde Sans Danger (x 2) Pitkä versio englanniksi There is a world That is virtual and different It can be so cold Makes us stand up for what's right Our hope through our lives If we reset it to the start Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today… Make evil go away! Code Lyoko We'll reset it all Code Lyoko Be there when you call Code Lyoko We will stand real tall Code Lyoko Stronger after all A world of machines It can shadow human nature And all that we need Is the way to find the answer And one thing is sure You can count on us for good Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today… Make evil go away! Code Lyoko We'll reset it all Code Lyoko Be there when you call Code Lyoko We will stand real tall Code Lyoko Stronger after all We'll do our best, To never let you down We're up to the test, To turn this world around! Code Lyoko We'll reset it all Code Lyoko Be there when you call Code Lyoko We will stand real tall Code Lyoko Stronger after all (x 2) Kirjaimellinen suomennos On olemassa maailma Joka on virtuaalinen ja erilainen Se voi olla niin kylmä Saa meidät puolustamaan sitä, mikä on oikein Toivo läpi elämämme Jos nollaamme sen alkuun Täällä olemme, menossa pitkälle, suojellaksemme kaikkea mitä rakastamme Jos annamme kaikkemme, selviämme Täällä olemme, kuin tähti, loistaen kirkkaasti maailmaasi tänään… Aja pahuus pois! Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta Koneiden maailma Voi synkentää ihmisluonnon Ja kaikki mitä tarvitsemme On tapa löytää vastaus Ja yksi asia on varma Voit luottaa meihin aina Täällä olemme, menossa pitkälle, suojellaksemme kaikkea mitä rakastamme Jos annamme kaikkemme, selviämme Täällä olemme, kuin tähti, loistaen kirkkaasti maailmaasi tänään… Aja pahuus pois! Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta Teemme parhaamme Jottemme koskaan petä sinua Valmiina yrittämään Kääntää tämän maailma ympäri Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta (x2) Prototyyppi englanninkielinen versio Verse 1: There is a world That is virtual and strange. But evil corrupts it, And XANA is his name! Our only hope Is to reprogram this world! Chorus: Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on your world today Make evil go away! Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! Verse 2: In this pixel world, Everything is bits and bytes. We must have the strength To put up a valiant fight. The time is unknown It may last throughout our lives! Chorus: Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on your world today Make evil go away! Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! Verse 3: We took the oath to provide the maximum! Give all to the fight There'll be victory in the end!! Chorus: Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on your world today Make evil go away! Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! Chorus: Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on your world today Make evil go away! Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! en:A World Without Danger (Code Lyoko Theme Song) es:Un mundo sin peligro pl:Un monde sans danger ro:O lume fără pericol Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Todellisuus